


Tarot Fantasies - The Lovers

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Control, Dom/sub, Domination, Fingering, Hypnosis, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Oral, Sexual Dream, Sexual Hallucination, Submission, dream - Freeform, hallucination, playing cards, vivid imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: While drinking alone at a bar, an offer from a mysterious therapist gives you an exciting and strange boost of confidence, especially regarding his clandestine methods. With nothing to lose and an entire deck of Tarot Cards at your disposal, what cards do you choose to draw?





	Tarot Fantasies - The Lovers

Looking down into your half-empty glass of scotch whiskey, an uncomfortable feeling of desolation and embarrassment washes over you; like how frothy waves wash away the pointed seashells and castles left after a hot summer’s day. Here you are, out and about in the bustling city centre at the peak of a normal human’s nocturnal activities, yet you’re all alone at the bar; with only the disinterested bartender and your wet glass to keep you company. You want to socialise, you want to start a conversation, maybe forge a new relationship with a stranger; but your body remains as it is, slowly numbing as an increasing amount of strong alcohol sets into your system. Why am i even here? you ponder frustratingly to yourself, staring intensely at the streaking droplets of condensation pooling around your soaked coaster, the water source reflecting the bright neon light from the nearby ‘welcome’ sign. It’s not your fault; you’re just like this you tell yourself, you’ve always been a shy and anxious fellow. But that doesn’t help fill the small hole that’s seemingly growing deep within you. It also really doesn’t help that you haven’t had proper sex with another man in almost 2 years either, your dry spell slowly transitioning more into an eternal ‘drought spell’ at this rate.

Taking a last gulp of your expensive brown liquid with a quick swipe to hasten your exit, you turn to stand up from the uncomfortable bar-stool when, as if by magic, you suddenly find a man sitting next to you, smiling … deviously to himself. Although you were undoubtedly a little tipsy from the successive drinks taking up your last few hours, you could swear that there was no one there a second ago. “Going somewhere champ?” questioned the soothing voice with a sly undertone, your initial, startled shock quickly retreating as you realised you were not in any immediate danger. Well, physical danger at least. You nodded gingerly, the choking hold of your own anxiety quickly re-emerging and suffocating you, like ‘spectral’ arms tightening around your throat. Breathe … just breathe you thought to yourself rapidly, taking a seat back in the wooden stool to help keep your balance. “I can’t help but notice that you seem a little on edge. Is everything all right?” beckoned the handsome stranger, putting his hand gently on your arm to further a connection between you two. A sense of warmness started to emerge from the contact sight, your arm turning bright red as blood increasingly flowed into the virgin limb. God you couldn’t remember the last time a man touched you so casually, and you cursed yourself under your breath for getting an erection from something so simple as a touch on the arm.

“I’m um … fine, just, a little. Drunk … yes, drunk … I think,” you stuttered disastrously, closing your mouth tight after your awful answer to keep the already embarrassing conversation to a minimum. The man laughed cheerfully to himself, though you couldn’t tell if it was not to mock you or not. People all your life had snickered behind your back at how terrible you were at speaking, so this was a change of pace. “I can see and analyse a multitude of quirks and characteristics from something as simple as a sentence,” explained the bearded stranger with a sense of bravado, “including your crippling anxiety around people and your inability to maintain any relationships of any kind.” You tensed up and your blood turned to ice as he correctly came to his hypothesis, but you slowly slumped back into the chair, knowing deep down that most people could probably glean that information from simply looking at you. You nodded at his prediction, unable to even properly verbalise a simple ‘yes.’ The man looked at you intently with his hazel eyes, seemingly dragging you out of your depressive pit with his gaze alone. “There’s no need to be embarrassed or ashamed my dear boy, many individuals in our society deal with anxiety of some form or another,” reassured the man with a professional finish, “In fact, i’m going to help you emerge from your squaller … tonight.” His eyes lit up like the bright blue neon sign behind him, the stranger no doubt enjoying himself in the moment. Then again, was it wrong to enjoy helping others? Although you wanted nothing more than to run off to the safety of your small, cosy apartment; something about this bearded man compelled you to stay. And it wasn’t just because you would sell your left kidney to have him tie you to a chair for him to have his way with you … mostly.

“Before we start. My name is Dr. Stevens and I’m a cognitive psychiatrist, specialising in sexual and behavioural psychology,” concurred the now revealed man, his earlier professional nature and mannerisms making much more sense. It warmed your heart that a man of his caliber and expertise would offer to help you on his off hours, and you desperately shifted your thoughts to be more invested in what he had to say or do. “Although normal psycho-analytical therapy would take weeks or even months to bear fruit, I can definitely help you enough to have results tonight,” divulged the eager man, probably busy enough in his normal life as it is. “Do you want my help? I can easily just leave you in peace,” he finished, a sort of disappointed tone gripping his final words. You nodded firmly and understandingly at his proposal, happy that he was offering help in the first place. “Good good, then let us begin,” he concluded, opening his suit-top and revealing a polished stop-watch. It dangled securely by a shortened chain and you could clearly see the gold-tipped parts of the inner workings from where you were sitting. Ignoring the expensive item, he instead reached into an inner pocket, pulling out a deck of cards from within. Although you initially thought they were ordinary playing cards, you were taken back when he fanned them out evenly on the wooden bar-top; revealing them to be elegant tarot cards. 

“Now, before even more doubts and questions begin to appear; I need you to concentrate for me … and open your mind,” instructed Stevens carefully, his allure and ‘force’ easily overpowering your own willpower. “What do i need to do?” you questioned softly, a little surprised that you could form a sentence without pausing halfway. Although you were skeptical at superstitious nonsense, you felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect of doing something brand new, especially with someone so charismatic and attractive. The therapist smiled to himself, placing the upside-down deck on the counter in a neat, shuffled pile, their faces hidden from view. “I need you to think of all those negative and painful thoughts surrounding your anxiety and let them engulf you like a wildfire,” urged the man with a newfound intensity. The world seemed to come to a pause around you, the surroundings blurring as the new goal was planted in your head. “We’re going to create … a world, a new self where you are free from the anchors of your anxiety … a place for you to conquer your demons and emerge from the ashes anew,” explained Stevens with a now eccentric and almost crazy vibe. 

-

Your senses dulled and you could only focus on his voice and the unturned cards in front of you. Breathing deeply, you reimagined and relived the stress of your condition. Memories of getting picked last for sports, laughed at by your peers, judgemental stares from strangers as you lived your life; it all came flooding out. Hell, the biggest downside of crippling anxiety was a near perfect recollection of all the past shit that clogged your long-term memory. Staring forward as if in a trance, the doctor began to draw from the deck, slamming the cards violently face-up on the bar in front of you, the images adorned across sending shockwaves through your brain. The Fool flipped over first, your mind wincing in jarring pain as you experienced some sort of vision. You saw yourself, sitting at the bar but … from the bartender’s position, no doubt representing the perspective others had for you. Suddenly The Tower was revealed and you were greeted with a vision of your small apartment room, the only place on this great big planet that you felt safe and secure from the outside dangers. The Hermit card flipped over next, a vision of you hiding under your bed covers, covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime after weeks of personal neglect. The Lovers made its appearance next, a sex-fuelled fantasy of both you and Stevens began flickering in your imagination. Your hands trembled as you experienced these weird but vivid sensations, but your shaking was stopped by Stevens, gripping your hand in his own. “Now rest,” he whispered, the Judgement card finally flipping over, your vision slowly turning black as you collapsed and lost consciousness, your head hitting the ground hard as you fell from your stool.

Opening your eyes slowly and carefully, a bright whiteness surrounded you, your eyes wincing and remaining half-closed as your pupils shrunk in accordance to the overwhelming stimuli. Sitting up carefully, you took in your bleak and monotone surroundings, nothing but white walls and white floors enclosed around you. Touching your head, you felt a sharp pain, no doubt from the fall you had earlier …? You began to remember now, the bar, the cards, Dr. Stevens, all of it. Where am I? you thought to yourself, hoping that the strange man hadn’t drugged you and locked you up in a sealed shed of some sorts. “There’s no need to be frightened,” whispered Stevens voice, though it sounded more like it was coming from inside your own head. “Who’s there?!” you fretted out loud, standing up and getting on your feet, preparing as if someone were to suddenly harm you. “You’re in a dream world, a place where you can learn to overcome your condition without fear,” spoke the familiar voice, emanating from within rather than an outside source. You began to remember Stevens saying something along those lines earlier, though … this couldn’t be true. “You’re lying, what have you done to me,” you accused to no one in particular, a little shocked at your own anger and how direct you are at accusing him in conversation. There was a moment’s pause before the sharp sound of someone clicking their fingers. “If this isn’t a dream, then explain this,” retorted Stevens in a sultry tone, once again sounding as if he were nothing more than a voice in your own head. Explain what? you thought, before turning around and experiencing what must have been the biggest fright of your life.

“Hey there big boy,” whispered a scandalously dressed bearded man, his sudden and unexpected appearance behind you making you gasp in terror. Regaining your control and calming your breathing rate, you began to address the man before making eye contact and realising this wasn’t just an everyday person, this was none other than your celebrity crush. “Y-Y-You’re John … Krasinski …?” you questioned confusedly, your stutters and anxiousness returning in full swing. “This is a dream, you can conjure up whatever you want in here,” spoke Stevens once again, “I thought this might be a good … demonstration of the power you have here.” You were starting to sort of believe what was going on. You always had been a bit naive towards a number of different situations growing up, I mean, how else could John Krasinski be standing in front of you? Naked. Well, almost naked. The bearded celebrity was wearing something you had always fantasised about, your ultimate fetish that helped you ‘chug along’ your 2 year dry spell. Pink and white fishnet stockings matched with a pair of arm sleeves, adorned with red stripes similar to a candy cane. Seeing the man coupled with your ideal fantasy gear breathed fresh life into your loins, your 8″ penis immediately jumping to life at the real and almost life-like sight. You were still doubtful though, this must’ve been a drug-induced hallucination or worse … a giant practical joke.

-

“This might be a fantasy world, but i’m as real as any person,” spoke Krasinski, his voice matching exactly what you remembered from his movies and TV appearances. Approaching cautiously like an animal scared of a new stimulus, you closed the distance between yourself and the half-dressed man, your nervousness and fear as real and potent as ever. Growing tired of waiting and acting along your true and repressed desires, John approached you instead and suddenly kissed you deeply, his tongue entering and dancing in your mouth; the wetness of his kiss, lips and saliva finally convincing you that this wasn’t fake. Still, that only made it worse and you pushed him away, your scared nature reemerging once again at how real this was. “What are you doing?” questioned Stevens again, probably ‘living’ inside your brain and seeing everything you could. You took a moment to gather your thoughts, the celebrity still just staying where he is. “He’s … real. I lock up when i talk to real people,” you answered, “I thought you said you could cure me.” A loud sigh echoed throughout your head, Stevens even more frustrated that he would have to guide you further. “This WILL at least help you. Look at him, he’s not real, this whole thing is happening inside of your head. There are no consequences. But you can learn and transfer your learning to the real world,” explained the therapist quickly. “This is basically exposure therapy without any real people to judge you. So get back out there and fuck him for fucks sake!”

Gulping at the tantrum taking place in your own mind, you were brought back to the forefront when Krasinski, who was now on all four’s, crawled towards you slowly; his hips swinging seductively as he approached his target. Paralysed with fear at how real this whole situation was unfolding, you closed your eyes, hoping to wake up from the dream that you must’ve been having. Standing still, his hand began to rug against your crotch, the obvious tent in your pants making it very easy to discern the location of your continuous erection. You panted as the hand slowly wrapped itself around your member, the fingers pressing gently into your shaft, your ‘head’ leaking pre-cum as it was pushed along your underwear. You opened your eyes and looked down to big eyes staring back up at you, maintaining eye-contact as his hand played and toyed with your junk. Your heart began to race and your face began to sweat at the extremely close proximity to the other man, but your forsaken lust began to boil as well. Moving forwards, John’s hand eventually slipped into your pants gently, his fingertips touching and dabbing the wet patch in your underwear, sending shivers down your spine. You kept your gaze him, even though his attention was fixated on your penis; and slowly but surely, you were able to calm yourself down and get your mind in the game. You started by reaching down to touch his brown hair, the man nuzzling against your hand as he continued to play with your underwear, teasing you endlessly. Touching him, a flash of heat crossed your cheeks, the realness of how his hair tickled your finger buds creating an interesting sensation throughout your body. You felt like a scared child at a petting zoo, finally overcoming their initial fear once they realised the animals were harmless. With that newfound inner strength, you pulled John’s head towards your crotch, the man moaning and burying his face into your pants with mischievous lust.

Seemingly passing a test of sorts, John began to properly undress your lower half, pulling your jeans down and freeing your now slightly sweaty package from its confines. Although you were starting to warm up to the situation, you let John remain in control, I mean, if what Stevens said was true, he would follow your orders anyway. Now a little more naked than before, Krasinski stopped in awe at your newly revealed self, your 8″ cock poking a very obvious tent in your stretched and wet-patched white underwear. Wasting no time, the man wrapped his hungry mouth around your cloth-encased penis, licking the salty pre-cum from your sensitive tip like a lollipop. You held your ground and put your hands on your hips to keep your balance, your knees already stating to slightly buckle at the immense pleasure that was emanating from your penis. The sounds of John lustfully sucking and licking your cock only fuelled your maximum erection, your meat essentially pulsating rapidly in his maw. He looked up as he teased the blowjob, his eyes half-closed in pleasure, the sight giving you bounds of more confidence. With the front of your underwear fully damp from his saliva, you made the bold move to progress, surprising yourself in the process. Reaching down, you pulled on the waistband of your underwear and fished for your 8″, pulling it upwards and letting it loose, the full length spilling out into the outside world. Your aching and swollen balls were still trapped in the fabric but you didn’t mind, and neither did John. Like a dog at dinner time, the man on all four’s immediately turned his attention away from your face to your dick instead, holding back everything to not immediately pounce on his prey. 

“Say something. Sex is more than just a sequence of actions and positions,” hushed Stevens once again in your head; the sudden interjection not even phasing you anymore. You took a moment to think, John frozen in place while your mind was preoccupied with the new objective. “You um, want … this?” you spluttered after a minute of deliberation, a loud sigh from Stevens echoing inside your mind in response. John remained frozen in place, not laughing or giggling as you expected him to; which gave you a much needed pat on the back. Breathing deeply, you thought back to those restless nights when it was just you and your hand, exploring your body in the dead of night; your imagination running wild with no restraint and no bounds. Opening your eyes, you looked down at John, now staring back up at you, awaiting your response … or orders. “Do you want this?” you teased with a sly tone, shaking your massive erection in his face, the man following its swinging movements as if he were mesmerised by a spell. Seeing the immediate effect, you grew a little bolder. “Suck me off,” you demanded with a mildly fierce tone, John immediately obliging and leaning forward, opening his mouth to accept your package without delay.

Oh fuck that feels good you moaned to yourself as John’s lips created a tight seal around your veiny shaft, his hot and wet tongue ‘painting’ your entire length and girth in his sweet saliva. His tightened lips applied pressure all along your member as he slowly but surely took more of you with each back-and-forth motion, squelchy sounds emerging as saliva was rubbed along the inside of his mouth, chortling through gaps in his seal. The slutty man looked up to make eye contact with you throughout, his half-closed eyes fluttering as your cock engulfed his face, nearly pushing you over the point of no return. The feeling was incredible, your sensitive tip practically oozing out salty pre-cum which was swallowed almost immediately by the thirsty individual, his tongue lapping at your slit at regular intervals for his next fix. Growing bolder and feeling very much in control, you began slightly thrusting your hips into the beckoning man, John stopping his own motions so you could ‘take the reins.’ Starting off slowly, you pushed your throbbing length into his awaiting maw, his tongue stuck out to guide your cock past his teeth. He choked as you entered him, his eyes moistening as his gag-reflex was activated; though he did not care and it certainly encouraged you to continue. You pulled out and quickly thrust back in, squeezing in an additional 2″ which caused John to choke and gag just a little bit more, his excess saliva transferring from his warm cheeks and wet tongue to your member in the process. 

Pulling out once more, you felt a tad mischievous and instead teased the other man, holding your cock out like a lance and waving it in his face. “Do you want this?” you questioned with a mean but playful tone, stroking your base and pushing out a small bead of pre-cum which glistened your tip. The man nodded and panted, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, like a dog expectedly waiting for a special treat. Although you knew you were being cruel, you couldn’t help yourself … this situation and position of power has never happened before. Felling yourself starting to soften, you beat your cock on John’s tongue, the wet slapping noise paired with his moans as you teased him bringing you back to your normal hardness. Seemingly unwilling to wait, John ignored your shaft and began feasting on your previously neglected balls, your length resting across his face as he sucked on your sac. “That’s a fucking sweet sight,” you interjected, looking down and seeing your throbbing cock almost cover his entire face, the man closing his eyes as he hungrily treated your hairy nuts to his wet mouth. You moaned slightly as he engulfed your sac in his wet entrance, lapping at the sweaty skin with his tongue while he swirled it around in his mouth. Pulling away, you decided enough was enough; your balls so close to spilling over that you could practically feel your semen in your urethra. 

Closing the distance between yourself and John, the two of you were essentially in the same place. Opening his mouth, you pushed your member deep into his entrance, the kneeling man adjusting his tongue to allow his to continue breathing. Reaching down and holding the back of his head with both of your hands, you held him in place; all while beginning to thrust your hips back and forth. It wasn’t long before you were forcefully face-fucking John Krasinski, his loud chokes smothering all other sounds. You moaned loudly as you were deep-throated, your entire cock surrounded by pressure, heat and wetness all at the same time. An almost barbarian feeling washed over you as you held him in place, your intense and powerful thrusts almost topping the kneeling man if you weren’t there to hold him. John had tears in his eyes as your throbbing penis thrusted powerfully to the back of his throat, his mouth now nothing more than a fleshlight for you to fuck. Feeling your ejaculation only seconds away, you made one last push, pulling John’s head into your hairy crotch as you sunk your cock all the way to the base. “AHH .. FUCK,” you screamed as your penis pulsated, shooting ropes of sticky, white semen down Krasinski’s gullet; the man quickly gulping it down as there was no where else for the strong, salty love liquid to go.

-

Backing away and pulling your softening cock out of John’s filled mouth, the man brought his hands to his face and let the excess saliva and cum spill out, catching most it in his palms. He had done a tremendous job swallowing most of your seed, but there was just too much for him to handle. Although you thought you were finished for the day, seeing John then unexpectedly drink from his palms the cum and spit, you felt a surge in your horniness. With a pearly cream coloured salve messily wiped over his lips and beard, John stood up; his own 7″ erection pushing against the square lattices of the pink and white stockings, stretching the thin strings outward. There were small tears in places along his legs and especially around his thighs, no doubt caused by your rough treatment of his mouth and throat minutes earlier. Seeing your ultimate celebrity crush and nocturnal fantasy once again in this new limelight, you felt the fire in your loins slowly rise up once again, though you would need time and a hell of a stimulus to recharge. Luckily for you, the other man knew just how to push all your buttons.

You sat down on a chair that was positioned perfectly behind you, most likely ‘created’ in your mind’s image as soon as the thought to rest entered your head. You still had no full understanding of the dream world around you, but the feelings were real enough that you did not care in the slightest. John took charge and slowly approached you, his mouth still wet with your semen and his saliva, glistening in the white light that basked the both of you. He was definitely the most attractive being you had ever lain eyes on at this point in your life. A scruffy, dark-brown beard perfectly trimmed to exacerbate his manly features. An overall thin but muscular frame that highlighted his hips and shoulders. A surprisingly round butt, no doubt the result of hours of toning squats. Your cock began to spring to life, half-mast but that was sure to change. 

Now in front of you, John began his special ‘show’ of sorts, stripteasing and stripping in general one of your favourite categories to type into Pornhub. Lifting his arms to reveal his hairy armpits, he took a generous sniff and turned his head towards his left pit, sticking out his tongue and half-licking the hair-covered patch of skin. His eyes seemed to disorient as his brain processed the manly, intoxicating aroma, the raunchy smell of your own perspiration and cum only now properly registering in your scent detectors. With his hands behind his head, he stretched his arms, bulging muscles in his fore-arm seemingly popping as he did so. He looked strong and extremely masculine in this position, John’s confidence inspiring you at the same time. With his arms still positioned behind him, John brought the attention back to his stocking-covered crotch by gently swaying his hips from side-to-side. His cock carelessly careened with his movements, his dangling ballsack following suit. The small but sharp sound of his sack colliding against his meaty thigh reminded you of the sounds of raw sex, fuelling your desires once again. You wanted nothing more than to take his member into your own salivating mouth, but you let the show continue; eager to see what was next in store.

John Krasisnki got back onto his knees after the brief tease with his dangling cock, the position almost like second nature to the bearded man. He was facing away from you this time however, giving you a perfect high-angle of his meaty, toned bubble butt. The stockings diverged around his legs at this point, giving the fleshy globes freedom from the material. As a result, his ass was framed perfectly to accentuate it’s perkiness, his kneeling only making it appear even larger and more appetising. Bending over, his hairy hole was exposed for you to clearly see, his back-entrance pink and tight; just waiting to be opened up. Reaching behind himself, he pulled his left cheek off to the side with his left hand, squeezing the flesh in between his fingers and leaving a whitened indent where the blood was moved. He ‘winked’ his hole while moaning slightly, the view of his eager hole nearly bringing you back to full hardness. Letting go of his cheek, he immersed his index finger in his mouth, reaching back once again to instead finger himself softly. With the other 3 fingers holding himself open, his wet index finger slowly prodded against his entrance, wriggling its way into the tight and virgin hole. With a loud gasp and shuddering moan of pleasure, it was in, and he gingerly began skewering himself on his digit. You took great pleasure in the sight, your 8″ cock already throbbing once again. Rubbing the base of your cock while John fingered himself, you bit your lip, just waiting for the right time to pounce. 

Suddenly thinking of a truly perverted idea, you repositioned yourself on the chair and extended your right leg out towards the kneeling man. Upon reaching his ass, you gently massaged the flesh with the sole of your foot, all while John continued to finger his widening hole slowly. “Spread yourself for me,” you whispered, trying to angle your foot properly on his rump. The man obliged and stopped touching himself, reverting back to his earlier stance of spreading his cheek open for you. With a small shimmy, you moved your toes into the crack of his ass, the extra touch along his sensitive nerve endings causing him to jump slightly. Angling yourself just right, you slowly pushed your big toe against his tightening entrance, biting your lip as you finessed your flexibility. Now understanding your intentions, John moved himself ever so backwards, giving you the necessary reach to continue your unorthodox prodding. John moaned as his tight hole slowly opened itself up, your sustained pressure and force guaranteeing a proper penetration. With a small jolt, your big toe sunk into the man’s warm canals, John whining and moaning in ecstasy as his nerve endings were rubbed and touched. His reaction was quite intense, his stockings ripping in even more places as he thrashed slightly, bending over forwards even more to ease your insertion. With every wriggle of your big toe, shockwaves of lustful pleasure were transmitted throughout the bearded man’s body, his moans now spilling out loudly.

With a small pop, you pulled your toe out of his ass; John quivering and sweating as the strange but ultimately sensual ordeal came to an end. He still remained bent over, his hole ‘winking’ to fill the gap that you had left, the kneeling man craving something more. You were still slowly touching yourself to the sight of John’s vulnerable state, his heavy breathing and exposed ass ticking several boxes that fuelled your intentions. You were delicate with your growing cock, your head even more sensitive to stimuli than before. This was all brand new territory for you, and you were soaking up every single second of the perverted, lustful action. Finishing his ‘recovery’ of sorts, John spun around and instead sat on the floor, his stockings essentially shredded around his thighs from the vigorous movement earlier. Looking up at you, still firmly planted in your chair, he smiled deviously to himself, excited for the next part of his show. 

-

Reaching behind his back, the man pulled out a decent-sized spiral lollipop, no doubt another part of the dreamscape that you were still a part of. You didn’t really care about it’s origins, especially as John began sexually running his tongue across its length. Mirroring his blowjob from earlier, you were entranced by the familiar but still incredibly hot event, the man’s eyes slightly rolling back as he sucked and licked on the sweet candy. Now coated in a thin layer of saliva, John lifted his legs up, his ass and beautifully ripe hole coming once again into view. From your position, you could see and indulge in everything the man was doing, your member finally back to it’s throbbing hardness. You dared to touch yourself however, knowing that a single stroke or pump would push you over the limit in seconds. You watched, watched as John teased his pink hole with the lollipop, moaning as its spiral shape tickled and touched his sensitive tissue. You were salivating, leaning in to really see his pleasurable actions. Pre-cum began to drip down your shaft, the sight only fuelling your libido. Ever so slightly, John began to fuck himself with the lollipop, twisting the handle and allowing the lubricated candy to essentially ‘burrow’ inside him. He moaned as his anal walls squeezed and surrounded the foreign entity, his hole puckering as every inch of the 5″ candy sunk deeper and deeper into him. It wasn’t long before he had run out of ‘material’ which, fortunately, started the next phase. Pulling it nearly all the way out, John immediately thrusted the lollipop back inside of him, moaning noisily as he was reopened with extra force. He continued this rapid process, pushing the lollipop faster and deeper into himself with every motion, almost losing the handle inside of his ass several times. His breathing rate increased and you could see his engorged cock spilling out pre-cum as he penetrated himself, the sloppy sounds of his ass opening up to receive its package almost causing you to cum hands-free. 

“Cum,” you ordered, giving the all clear for your sex-fantasy to finish himself. With a newfound motivation, he continued his ‘assault’ on his ass, angling the candy lollipop to brush against his prostate, its spirals tunnelling deeper inside of his passageway. “AHHHH,” screamed/moaned John while stroking his cock, ropes of pearly white cum erupting from his throbbing member as he continued to fuck himself, his torso buckling back and forth as he orgasmed. His stockings were now laced with the thick fluid, most of it spilling back onto his pubic hair, a streak flowing down his legs. Finally removing the lollipop from his now empty hole, he threw it to the side where it shattered; lying down in a small puddle of cum and sweat as he dealt with the aftershocks of his delayed ejaculation. You were so close you could practically taste your own semen in your mouth, John’s orgasm proving to be the sexiest thing you had ever witnessed. Breathing hard and deep, John repaid his oxygen debt, still looking sexy as ever in torn stockings. 

You were not finished though and you knew exactly how you wanted this dream fantasy to end. Repositioning yourself comfortably in the chair, you waited for John to recover; the man standing up and awaiting further orders after a few minutes. With your fingers, you directed John towards you, positioning him so that he was facing away; his ass your prime target. Though it was a little tricky to finalise, eventually the two of you got it right, John’s ass outstretched backwards as your throbbing 8″ cock was resting against it. He was essentially ‘hotdogging’ your cock, though he would only have to lower himself ever so slightly for your cock to enter him. In this interesting position, you used one hand to control your cock while the other moved John’s rump. His ass was perfect and you were looking forward to dump your load directly into it. Angling your member against John’s used hole, you used your free hand to lower his ass, the man obliging and skewering himself. As you knew you did not have much time, you essentially forced John’s ass downwards, swallowing your 8″ cock in one fell swoop. The two of you moaned loudly as you entered his already widened passage, the previous foreplay easing your entry. “Ride me you fucking stud,” you moaned, holding John’s cheeks with both of your hands, pushing him down onto your cock. John obliged your commands and began slamming his lower half on your member, shaking from side-to-side to fully engulf your massive meat. You were in heaven as waves of pleasure flowed from your trapped genitals to the rest of your body. Your climax was approaching with every sloppy thrust. After only a minute of John’s impressive riding, you gripped his ass and kept it pushed down on your throbbing cock. “I’m … Cumming, AAHH FUCK,” you screamed, your second load bursting out and flowing his hot chambers with its stickiness. John moaned as he was filled with your semen, keeping your cock in his ass until you softened up. Still joined, John eventually hopped off you, spurts of your cum spilling out of his ass as he stood up, his legs covered in the white channels of your dripping creampie. You were crumpled in the chair, still recovering from what must’ve been the hottest night of your life. That’s when you noticed John light a cigarette, something you were a little perplexed to. “You feeling all right,” he spoke, though it was not his normal voice, it was … someone else’s. “Hey, you haven’t died on me have you?” spoke John with a small sense of urgency. You began to blink rapidly, as if to clear your eyes …

-

All of a sudden you were somewhere else. Gone were the white walls and white floors, replaced with the intricate craftsmanship of an impressive study. The smell of lavender, cigarette smoke and cum painted your nostrils like a haze. Where did all of this come from you thought, now sitting quite comfortably in a large armchair of sorts. “Hello? Anyone there?” spoke a new but familiar voice, startling you as it emerged into your field of consciousness. You looked over and saw a half-naked Dr. Stevens, smoking a cigarette as cum dripped down his legs into his garter socks. “Ok good, you’re not braindead,” he sighed with relief, leaning against a shelf to aid his balance. “What happened … where am I?” you questioned, trying to piece together what had just happened. He took a moment to seemingly ponder and recollect the past events, finding a way to explain them in a succinct manner. “God where do I even begin,” he spoke, sighing as the obvious confusion on your face meant he would have to elaborate. “We met at the bar, I offered to help you out with your anxiety and stutter … which, may i add, seems to have worked if your previous question was any evidence,” listed Stevens, puffing on his cigarette every so often. “You fell unconscious for some reason during my tarot hypnosis and I had to take you home as I was technically responsible.” You looked on and raked your brain for confirmation, most if it luckily coming back to you. You definitely remembered the bar and talking to Stevens too. “That’s where it got … weird. This is my office by the way, not a murder-house or opium den,” joked Stevens, coughing slightly as he inhaled the noxious smoke. “I was planning to let you spend the night though you suddenly woke up and started calling me … John? Which was a little odd, but you were obviously in some sort of sleepwalk or whatever.” You looked around and saw the shards of the lollipop from your dream on the hardwood floor, in the same place that John had thrown it. “I didn’t want to suddenly wake you as that’s dangerous, though you suddenly kissed me out of the blue. I tripped over, and then you pulled me into your crotch and let’s just say … things unfolded in an interesting manner.” You were a little gobsmacked at his recollection, though you had no reason to doubt him, the dream was exactly the same. “So, everything in my dream … was happening in reality?” you questioned, thinking back to all the perverted things you had done to ‘John.’ “Hell of a dream to put your toe in someone’s ass,” chortled Stevens, patting his sore rump after the treatment he had received. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy a good roll in the hay. This was consensual, on my end at least,” reassured Stevens, “And let’s face it, I did end up helping you with your … problem, just like I said I would.” You relaxed in the chair, processing everything that had happened. He was right, about everything. Looking at the handsome man, you were a little disheartened that it wasn’t just normal sex, as you would’ve loved to paint that attractive mug.

“So what now?” you questioned mysteriously, realising halfway through your sentence that you could talk confidently without your usual nervousness bogging you down. Stevens raised his shoulders, his cigarette almost at and end. “I guess you go home. I already received my … payment for my services,” informed the bearded man, looking at the trail of semen that had spilled from his ass onto the polished floor. Not really knowing how to end this … event, you nodded thankfully, gathered your clothes from the floor and swiftly exited, hoping that Uber was still running at 2 in the morning. Left with a messy study clouded with the smell of sex, cum and cigarette smoke, Stevens walked over to his liquor cabinet, uncaring about the state of his office. Pouring a small glass of scotch, he swigged deeply, looking at his reflection in a large, circular mirror that was positioned right above the cabinet. “You handsome devil,” he whispered narcissistically to himself, the faint outlines of twisted horns appearing from his head, peeking out in-between his hair. Peering at his desk, specifically at the tarot cards that were spilled at the beginning of their lovemaking, the half-naked man noticed an interesting combination that had formed as if fate itself had woven the deck together. The Devil card was paired with Strength while The Fool was paired with Death, both pairs in neat suits while the other cards were scattered about randomly. He chuckled to himself at the predicted sight, pouring another glass of the expensive scotch. “He truly was a fool making a deal with the devil. The house always wins,” muttered Stevens to himself, taking another swig of his scotch, a cruel, sly smile forming as he slammed the glass down.


End file.
